wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zamek w Karpatach/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Zamek w Karpatach Przedmioty, na które spoglądamy z pewnej odległości, wydają się nam zawsze inaczej, niż z blizka, a mianowicie trudno jest rozróżnić starożytne ruiny, rozsypujące się w gruzy, od skał nagromadzonych w epoce geologicznej, w czasie ostatnich przewrotów ziemskich. Głazy naturalne i opracowane ręką ludzką są w oddaleniu niezmiernie do siebie podobne. Też same mają licznie, zboczenia i szarawe barwy, w które przyoblokły je wieki. Tak samo przedstawiał się i starożytny zamek wśród gór. Niepodobieństwem było określić jasno jego kształtów. Wznosił się on na równinie Orgall, obok wąwozu Wulkan. Wyniosłe szczyty okalające go nie dozwalały mu odbijać się wyraźnie na horyzoncie. To, co brano za wieżyczkę, mogło być odłamkiem skały; wszystkie kształty były niepewne i nieokreślone. Wielu turystów twierdziło nawet, że stare zamczysko istniało tylko w wyobraźni okolicznych mieszkańców. Najłatwiej było przekonać się o tem, udając się z przewodnikiem, któryby chciał iść do zamczyska. Nikt w okolicy nie odważył się zaprowadzić tam podróżnego. Przez lunetę, choćby lepszą od tej, jaką kupił pasterz Frik od handlarza, można było widzieć jedynie, że na jakie ośmset lub dziewięćset stóp ponad wąwozem Wulkan, wznosił się szary mur, pokryty pnącemi się roślinami; które go do połowy zakrywały. Mur ciągnął się w okrąg na jakie pięćdziesiąt sążni. W dwóch przeciwległych rogach wznosiły się dwie wieże, a przy wieży z prawej strony rósł właśnie ów sławny buk, który miał wróżyć ostateczną zagładę ruinom zamku. Na wieży widać było jeszcze dach śpiczasty; na lewo wznosiła się dzwonnica zamkowej niegdyś kaplicy, a wichry potrącały nieraz popsutym już dzwonem, ku wielkiemu przerażeniu okolicznych mieszkańców. W pośrodku okalającego muru wznosił się korpus głównego gmachu, z oknami oprawnemi w ołów i tarasem otaczającym pierwsze piętro. Na tarasie widać było długi, metalowy pręt, rodzaj chorągiewki, która zardzewiała i stała się nieruchomą, zwróconą w stronę południowo-zachodnią. Pomimo, że mur zewnętrzny miejscami rozsypywał się w gruzy, nie można było wiedzieć, czy wewnątrz znajduje się jakkolwiek mieszkanie, któreby się łączyło z wąwozem przez zwodzony most, lub podziemną galeryę. Jak wspominaliśmy już o tem, nikt za żadne skarby świata nie chciałby się przekonać, czy zamek rozsypuje się w gruzy czy nie. Zabobonny strach strzegł lepiej starych murów, niżby to czyniły wały obronne, wieże, działa, śmigowniceŚmigownica – rodzaj starożytnej armaty. (Przyp. tłóm.) i inne maszyny dawnej artyleryi. A jednak zwaliska te zasługiwały na to, aby je zwiedzali turyści i badacze starożytności. Położenie jego na płaszczyźnie Orgall jest wyjątkowo piękne. Z wyższego tarasu wieży widok rozciąga się aż do krańca łańcucha gór. Po za zamkiem wznoszą się wyniosłe, poszarpane szczyty skał, które oznaczają granice Wołoszczyzny. Przed nim wije się kręty wąwóz zwany Wulkan, jedyna dostępna droga w tych pogranicznych prowincyach. Po za doliną dwóch Sils widać osady Livadzel, Lonyai, Petroseni i Petulla, wznoszące się niedaleko nizin, gdzie znajdują się kopalnie węgla kamiennego. Dalej na widnokręgu widać wzgórza zarosłe po bokach lasami i łąkami, skaliste u szczytów, a ponad niemi wyniosłe góry Retyezat i Paring. Jeszcze dalej, poza doliną Hatszeg i rzeką Maros, ukazują się we mgle oddalenia zarysy Alp środkowego Siedmiogrodu. W głębi tego lejka, wskutek pochyłości gruntu, utworzyło się niegdyś jezioro, do którego wpływały obie rzeki Sils, zanim znalazły ujście pośród łańcucha gór. Na miejscu dawnego jeziora znajduje się właśnie kopalnia węgla i wysokie z czerwonej cegły kominy strzelają w górę, z pośród gałęzi topoli, jodeł i buków; czarny dym zatruwa powietrze, w którem dawniej unosił się zapach kwiatów i drzew owocowych. W epoce, do której odnosi się to opowiadanie, jakkolwiek przemysł rozwinął się tu nie źle, okolica nie straciła nic ze swojej dzikiej piękności. Zamek zbudowany był w dwunastym, albo trzynastym wieku. W owym czasie klasztory, kościoły i zamki opasywały się obronnemi murami, gdyż tak panowie jak wieśniacy musieli się zabezpieczać do rozmaitego rodzaju napadów. Dlatego też i stary zamek miał pozór budowli z czasów feodalnych. Niewiadomo jaki architekt zbudował go na tej wyniosłości, być może, że Roumain Manoli, tak chwalebnie opiewany w wołoskich legendach, który zbudował także sławny zamek Rudolfa Czarnego. Posiadaczami zamku od niepamiętnych czasów byli baronowie de Fortz. Brali oni czynny udział we wszystkich krwawych wojnach, których widownią były prowincye Siedmiogrodu. Ostatnim potomkiem wygasłego obecnie rodu był baron Rudolf. Aby zapełnić samotność i pustkę w jakiej żył, oddał się z namiętnem zamiłowaniem muzyce, uwielbiając nadewszystko śpiew sławnych w owym czasie artystów. Oddał stary zamek w opiekę kilku zaufanych, dawnych sług, a sam w daleką wyruszył podróż. Okoliczni mieszkańcy nigdy go już potem nie widzieli, a o zniknięciu jego najrozmaitsze krążyły wieści. Jedni twierdzili, że dostał się do więzienia w Szamos-Uyvar, lecz nie umieli wytłómaczyć za jakie przewinienia; drudzy zapewniali, że zginął podczas walki Roszy-Sandora z pogranicznymi przemytnikami. Wszyscy wierzyli, że baron Rudolf umarł, choć nikt nie miał na to dowodów, ale ogólna łatwowierność utrwaliła te wieści. Zamek został opuszczony i w mniemaniu ogółu nawiedzany przez duchy. Bujna wyobraźnia ludowa zaludniła go widziadłami i upiorami, które miały się tam ukazywać w nocy. Wiara bowiem w zabobony kwitła w najlepsze w tych okolicach. Podług mniemania ludu wilkołaki biegały po polach, upiory wysysały krew ludzką, a duchy błądziły wśród ruin i starały się szkodzić wszystkim, jeżeli ich nie przebłagano, dając im jeść i pić codzień wieczorem. Oprócz tego istniały jeszcze wieszczki i czarownice, które najniebezpieczniej było spotkać we wtorki lub piątki, gdyż były to najgorsze dnie w tygodniu. Któżby więc miał odwagę zapuszczać się w głąb lasów, gdzie się kryją olbrzymie smoki, otwierające paszczęki aż do obłoków, i skrzydlate potwory, chwytające małe dzieci. Sama nazwa tych istot nadprzyrodzonych dreszczem trwogi przenikała najśmielszego człowieka. Duchem opiekuńczym, który miał oddalać złośliwy wpływ potworów, był w pojęciu ludowem wąż pospolity, żyjący w chatach, którego opiekę wieśniacy zdobywają sobie, karmiąc go najlepszem mlekiem. Jeśli więc pomiędzy ludem było takie mniemanie, cóż dziwnego, że odnosiło się głównie do opuszczonego zamku, gdzie miały się kryć upiory i duchy z rodziny baronów Gortz. Trwoga oddalała każdego do ruin, tak jak szkodliwe wyziewy każą unikać bagniska, siejącego zarazę. Gdyby się ktoś odważył przybliżyć, choćby na ćwierć mili od zamku, narażał nietylko na zgubę życie doczesne, ale i zbawienie wieczne. Lecz ten zgubny wpływ miał ustać, skoro ze starożytnej fortecy nie pozostanie ani jednego kamienia; tak przynajmniej opiewała legenda. Podług niej, istnienie zamku łączyło się z istnieniem starego buku, rosnącego w rogu zamkowego muru. Po zniknięciu Rudolfa de Gortz, wieśniacy, a mianowicie pasterz Frik uważali, że buk corocznie tracił wielkie swe gałęzie. Gdy po raz ostatni widziano Rudolfa na tarasie pałacowym, buk liczył ośmnaście konarów, a dziś miał zaledwie trzy. Z każdą ubywającą gałęzią, ubywały lata istnienia zamku. Gdy spadnie ostatnia gałęź, na płaszczyźnie Orgall nie pozostanie śladu dawnych murów. Ma się rozumieć, że to wszystko było wynikiem bujnej wyobraźni ludzkiej, lecz w baśnie te wierzyli wszyscy od najstarszych do najmłodszych, głównie dlatego, że tak twierdził Frik, który baczną zwracał uwagę na drzewo, podczas, gdy jego trzoda pasła się na pastwiskach Sil. Pasterz dążył właśnie z tą wiadomością do wsi, gdy spotkał handlarza, od którego kupił lunetę. A była to wiadomość ważna. Dym ukazał się ponad wieżą… To, czego Frik nie mógłby dojrzeć gołem okiem, dojrzał przez lunetę. Nie była to bynajmniej mgła, lecz dym wznoszący się ku obłokom. A jednak zamek był opuszczony! Od dawna nikt nie dostał się tam przez podziemne wejście, które zapewne jest zamknięte, jak również most zwodzony, który był prawdopodobnie podniesiony. Jeżeli więc w zamku ktoś mieszka, to chyba istoty nadprzyrodzone. Ale z jakiego powodu duchy miałyby rozniecać w komnatach zamkowych ogień? Czy to był ogień w celu ogrzania pokoi, lub ugotowania pożywienia?… Była to zagadka trudna do rozwikłania. Frik z pośpiechem zapędzał swą trzodę, w czem mu gorliwie psy dopomagały. Tumany pyłu na drodze opadały szybko, zwilżone wieczorną rosą. Kilku wieśniaków, zapóźnionych przy pracy, powitało Frika pozdrowieniem, lecz on zaledwo odpowiedział na ich uprzejmość, co wzbudziło prawdziwy w wieśniakach niepokój, gdyż chcąc uniknąć złego wpływu czarownika, nie dość go pozdrowić, trzeba jeszcze, aby oddał pozdrowienie. Ale Frik nie myślał o tem, patrzył przed siebie błędnym wzrokiem i coś mruczał pod nosem. Wreszcie, gdy zapędził trzodę do szopy, udał się czemprędzej do swego pana, sędziego Koltz. – Panie, widać ogień w zamczysku! – wołał już z daleka. – Gdzie, jaki ogień? – powtórzył ze zdumieniem Koltz. – Nie ogień to wprawdzie, ale dym – poprawił się pasterz – ale to wszystko jedno. Zdumiony sędzia wszedł na taras domu, a za nim pasterz i domownicy. Lecz zanim spojrzał w stronę zamczyska, spostrzegł lunetę w ręku u Frika. – Co to jest? – zapytał z podziwieniem. – To maszyna, którą kupiłem dla was, gospodarzu. Dałem za nią dwa złote, ale ona warta cztery. – Od kogo kupiłeś? – Od wędrownego kramarza. – I do czegoż ona służy? – Przybliż pan to do oka i spojrzyj w stronę zamczyska, a sam przekonasz się, do czego służy ta maszyna. Sędzia zwrócił lunetę w stronę zamku i patrzył przez nią długo. Tak, w istocie z wieży zamkowej dym się wydobywał. – Co to być może? – szepnął Koltz z trwogą. – A co, czy nie mówiłem? – odezwał się Frik z tryumfującą miną. – Co się stało? – dodał strażnik leśny Niko Deck, który był obecny całej tej rozmowie. – Czyżby piorun uderzył w wieżę zamkową? mówił dalej sędzia. – Ale zdaje mi się, że w tych dniach nawet nie grzmiało. – O! nie, od ośmiu dni nie było ani deszczu; ani burzy, – odpowiedział pasterz. Wszyscy byli zdumieni i przerażeni, że nie zdziwiliby się bardziej, gdyby im kto powiedział, że na szczycie góry Retyezat otworzył się krater wulkanu, dający ujście gazom podziemnym. ----